Bechloe One-Shots
by LupusCraven
Summary: A collection of random one-shots I've had saved in my drafts for a while. Just getting them out here in hopes you might experience the feels from them and possibly gain some comfort out of them. They are meant for mature audiences and follow Beca and Chloe through their ups and downs of what it is to be in a toxic friendship. Any trigger warnings will be stated. Happy Reading.
1. Author's Note

_**A/N- Hey guys/gals, this is Lupus, aka the author of all of these one-shots you're about to read.**_

 _ **I felt weird just starting it off with a one-shot, so I decided to start this off with an author's note going over what some of the one-shots may include.**_

 _ **These one-shots most of the time are probably going to be triggering for some readers, including mature content and depressive elements. I will always state in the beginning of the one-shot when the story or if the story includes any elements that may trigger someone. I will never not tell you when there will be certain things within the story, because lowkey that just ain't cool. I wouldn't want to read something thinking its happy and next thing you now someone gets a knife to their left tit. That just ain't chill, right?**_

 _ **So, I'd like to say one more thing before finishing this off.**_

 ** _Some of these one-shots you read, the character's are basically reliving events that happened in my life. Such as Beca, most of the times in these one-shots, I view her as myself, and Chloe as my former love interest. So, in a sense this is personal for me and I take it slight seriously, but I'm writing this all out to get it out of my head and let other people read it because god forbid someone experienced the same thing I have. Just keep in mind that it it personal for me and I will be emotional if I do see rude comments, I won't try to be, because I'll probably just brush them off and ask why the fuck you're reading this if you don't like it, so._**

 ** _Aside from that, if you're still here and didn't skip over, read on to the first one-shot of many._**

 ** _~Read on and enjoy. ;)_**

 ** _-Lupus_**


	2. Stuck In The Past

_**A/N-High School AU (EXPLANATION OF CHARACTER'S BEFORE READING AND HAVING NO UNDERSTANDING)**_

 ** _Beca is a Sophomore, Chloe is a Senior. Beca is 16, Chloe is 17. (These are the only two character's currently introduced in this, other character's will be explained in further one-shots if they exist in the given one-shots.)_**

 ** _Beca is head over heels for Chloe, she's as straight as a circle and loves everything about the ginger, her flaws, her figure, literally everything. The only thing is..._**

 ** _Chloe is straight. (Or so she says she is?)_**

 ** _Beca came out to her, three weeks after meeting her. Stating that she loved the older girl and wanted to spend her life with her. Chloe apologized for not sharing similar feelings for Beca and has been dodgy and lying ever since. This will change with certain one-shots, but this is the overall story for any of the given AU's present. (Get this guys, it's literally me explaining my existence just with better characters than myself.)_**

 ** _If I forget anything, it'll be below after the story is over._**

 ** _~Without further ado. Happy reading and enjoy. (Could be triggering?)_**

 ** _[][]_**

Turning around upon hearing her name, a spark entered the brunette girl's steel blues as she met cerulean ones only a couple of feet away.

The same eyes she would see in her dreams now seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

"Beca! Wait up!"

Moving out of the way of several students trying to get through the open halls, Beca forced a smile as she looked up at the older ginger that was now only a few inches away from her.

"You walk way too freakin' fast. I almost didn't even see you."

A small chuckle left the younger girl as she ran a hand through her brown locks, trying to keep her cool around the taller girl beside her.

"I'm probably the smallest person here, I wouldn't expect you to be able to catch me in this crowd."

Keeping her walk brisk, Beca forced her way through a couple students, making her way out into an opening in the courtyard, Chloe only a few steps behind her.

"Slow down, Beca! Jesus."

Laughing, the younger girl turned back on her heels, walking backwards as she knew there was nothing, but a straight path behind her as she watched the older ginger have a hard time keeping up with her.

"What's wrong, Chlo? Can't keep up?"

Smirking at the eye roll from the ginger, she listened to the girl's response.

"I'm not in the mood to try and keep up with an elf. My heart isn't exactly being kind."

Upon hearing that, Beca instantly stopped her walk, looking into the girl's crystal blue eyes, her own steel blue suddenly full of concern as she heard the comment.

"You're okay though, right? Do you need to call your mom or go to the nurse?"

The older girl simply gave a small smile as she rested her hand on the girl's head, ruffling her hair slightly as she replied.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. It's not too too bad, but I don't want to be trying to chase after you in the courtyard."

Nodding obediently, Beca followed Chloe's pace, remaining on step with the older girl, making sure not to go any faster than they were already going.

"As long as you're okay.. If you need to sit down at any point, we can. I hope I'm not keeping you on your feet, I-"

"Beca,"

Chloe stopped the younger girl who was an inch ahead of her, resting her hand on her shoulder as the girl turned to look up at her.

"I'm okay."

Beca gave a timid nod, a weak response as fear ran through her eyes. She cared for the older girl, anyone could see that, she just wanted her to be okay no matter what.

"Okay.."

Chloe smiled reassuringly to the younger girl. She knew that their past had definite ups and downs and the girl needed to be reminded that she wasn't going anywhere and that she appreciated all the help she offered. It was wrong of her to do what she had done at the time, but the younger girl seemed to simply forgive her with no if, ands, or buts.

They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying one another's company as they made their way through the courtyard. Going around in one big circle as they had always done. Sitting in the cafeteria annoyed Beca, sitting in general annoyed the younger girl. She couldn't sit still when she could be up walking around and seeing the school and everyone in it, she'd rather that option aside from being stuck in one spot.

As they continued walking, Beca sighed, turning her music up with a few clicks on the button attached to her right headphone wire. Chloe could tell the girl was deep in thought and chose not to bother her as she continued walking alongside her, keeping their pace the same as she took her phone out to look at it.

After a while, the silence came to an end.

"Hey, Chlo?"

Beca took her earbud out as they came to an unoccupied table on the far side of the courtyard, stopping there as she took her backpack off and plopped it on the bench just in front of her.  
Raising a brow, Chloe looked down at the younger girl, taking her earbud out as well as she noticed the girl shaking. Concern soon tugged at her system as she noticed the pain that crossed over the girl's face..

She wasn't okay, and for once, Chloe could tell.

"Yes?"

Beca took her phone out of her back pocket and dropped it on the table before her, clicking the power button to light up her screen, checking to see how much longer they had of their lunch period, before it closed and she remained still. Her eyes closed as she took a breath, her body racked with fear as she shook, gripping her phone tightly in her hand as she refused to look up at Chloe.

"Beca, are you oka-"

"No.. I'm not okay. I'm really not."

Chloe watched the younger girl look away, shaking immensely as she refused to connect her eyes with the older girl.

Something was definitely bothering her and she couldn't tell what it was, but she wanted to be able to help her.

"Beca.."

Slowly taking a seat, Chloe rested her hand on the girl's shoulder and frowned as she shrugged her off, taking a step forward to put some space between them.

"I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't be making a big deal out of this.. It's just.. I-"

"Hey, it's okay. Beca, calm down, I'm right here. I'm here for you, okay?"

Beca closed her eyes tightly as the breeze blew by, tears slowly escaped her eyes, traveling down her cheeks in small streams.

"For how long?"

The question came out shaky. Fear filled the younger girl's tone as she asked the question timidly. She never wanted it to come out so.. So harshly, so scarcely. Something that would just be blown over like last time.. She was genuinely scared as to how long she'd have Chloe by her side this time around.

Chloe felt her stomach churn as she heard the question. A frown came across her features as she looked at the back of the brunette's head. Their past wasn't easy.. What happened, she couldn't forgive herself for what she had put the young girl through, but she was here now. And that's what mattered. While she remained in the present, the brunette remained in the past. Set on believing that she couldn't trust the ginger after the countless lies she endured and all of the pain she went through.

"Beca.. I'm not going anywhere.."

"You said that the last time!"

The younger girl snapped at her and Chloe could see her fist clench by her side as her other hand was covering her mouth. Pain clouded her eyes as she watched the girl before her. She was the reason she was like this. This entire time she was able to talk to her and learn more about her, and be her friend, she failed to see that the entire time Beca never truly trusted her.. She was afraid that she would leave again like the other countless times.

"I know I did, Beca.. But I mean it this ti-"

"You meant it last time too. But you still left.. Even though you said you wouldn't."

Closing her eyes with a small sigh, Chloe had to look away.  
Everything Beca said was true.  
She had left the girl countless times, believing that it would help her get over her, but she only continued to hurt her more and more every time she chose to leave. She never saw that till the girl recently got back in touch with her.

"Every time you say you're going to stay.. I can't tell if you're lying to me or not.. Or if you're really going to.. I don't want to have to keep guessing, Chloe. I really don't.."

Beca had slowly turned her head, wiping her tears away with her fingers as she continued to have her back turned to the older girl. She couldn't bear making eye contact with her, she was a mess and hated when she cried in front of people.  
She felt weak..  
Vulnerable..

"You don't need to guess anymore, Beca. I'm not going anywhere, I swear to god."

"Chloe. You said that the last time and you left god knows how many fucking times.. I can-"

She choked down a sob as she forced herself to remain calm, but failed utterly.

"I can't keep putting myself through that.."

The ginger gave a small nod, she knew the girl before her couldn't see that, but she gave the gesture anyways.

She wanted to reach out and turn the girl around, hug her and promise her that everything would be okay, but she knew it would take a long time till the girl was able to forgive what had happened in the past. She was afraid of losing someone she claimed to be her closest friend, someone she could tell every secret to..  
Someone she trusted..

"I know you cant, Becs.."

The breeze blew by, picking up dust and leaves as it passed the two.  
Beca kept her back turned to Chloe, her steel blue eyes glassy as she looked out ahead at the courtyard.

"I just.. I don't.."

As the younger girl started to break down, Chloe shook her head as she turned the girl around and brought her into a hug. She could feel the girl fighting it, but it died down as she knew she would easily win. Muffled cries came from her shoulder as Beca buried her face into her. Her body shook and every time she would shake, Chloe winced. The reason the girl was in so much pain was because of her. She couldn't handle knowing that she was the reason for this girl breaking down, but she knew leaving her alone and giving her space didn't do her any good. **{Trigger Warning. Mentions of Self-Harm and Suicide}**  
Beca was terrified of Chloe leaving without word, disappearing like she said she never would. When Beca started cutting because of her, she thought leaving would help the girl recover, but she was too deep in her pain to ever have recovered. It hurt her more and more as the days would go by and she would have no one to talk to for the entire day. She would be left alone with her thoughts and eventually it drove her to suicide, she thought living without her would be a harder task than getting up in the morning..

"Beca.. I'm not going anywhere.. I know I've said that so many times and I know you don't know whether or not to believe me, but I promise you, I'm not going to leave you again.. I don't want to hurt you more than I have, because I can't live with knowing that I'm the one causing you apparent pain."

Chloe spoke softly to the girl she held in her arms, knowing that this may last the rest of the lunch period or would end quickly depending on what the younger girl felt was good for her in that moment.

Silence soon came upon the two.

Beca gave no response to the older girl as she just rested her head on her shoulder, shaking in her arms as small whimpers escaped her here and there.  
She didn't like crying in front of people, let alone someone she's loved her entire first two years of high school.

"I'm not leaving, Becs.."

Beca felt a small kiss on the top of her head as she closed her eyes tightly as more tears threatened to escape.  
She still couldn't tell if she was being truthful or in the next month if she would just disappear.

The bell sounded and it brought Beca out of a trance as she soon forced herself to pull away from the warm embrace of the girl she loved.

"I'm always here for you.. I promise, I'm not going to leave ever again.."

Beca gave a small nod as she looked back into Chloe's sympathetic crystal blue gaze. Trying to rid herself of her tears as she vigorously wiped her eyes.

The girl in front of her stood up and soon towered over the younger girl like normal.

Smiling down at the scared brunette, Chloe brought her into another hug.

"I love you, Beca. What happened in the past won't happen again.. Don't think about it too much, okay?"

As Chloe pulled away, Beca forced a second timid nod as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, shyly speaking up.

"Okay.."

Soon the older girl left her standing alone as she had to head to class.  
Beca just stood still, watching her walk away, making sure she was okay as she did so..  
Tears pushed at the backs of her eyes as she forced herself to look away realizing she had never said the five words she had wanted to say for so long... Losing her one chance to ever say them back.

 _I love you too, Chloe..._


	3. I Was 'Fine'

_**A/N- Same AU as the last one. No triggers, what so ever. It's a pretty short one, I thought I'd just throw it in for y'know, the fact that every teen on earth is currently depressed? Because why the hell not, right? Why do anything with dignity anymore, I'll just keep it coming and maybe you'll like it or not.**_

 _ **(Just note that anything I say in these notes, don't take them personally, overall I swear I'm a good person. Just ask the many many friends I don't have. :) )**_

 _ **~Without further ado, enjoy and read on!**_

 _ **[][]**_

Walking along the trail, the petite woman looked over at the ginger who continued to rant on about a recent concert she had went to.  
It didn't annoy her one bit, what annoyed her was the fact that she didn't know how to respond to any of it.. If she were being honest, she'd simply tell her she had no interest in the topic, but the older woman would always listen when the younger woman went on a rant about something she was passionate about.

"It was so awesome, like, he grabbed my hand and I thought I was gonna have a heart attack right then and there. Like, that's how excited I was."

The younger woman just smiled. Her steel blue gaze dropped to her feet as they continued walking along the gravel trail, her mind elsewhere while her body was on autopilot.  
She couldn't explain how she felt..

Looking down at the smaller woman, the older girl raised a brow, her crystal blue gaze clouding over in concern before she slowly spoke, trying not to startle her as she realized she was deep in thought.

"Beca?"

Beca instantly picked her head up, turning it to meet the older ginger's eyes.  
She could see the concern flooding her face and she instantly dropped her gaze, looking back to the trail ahead, embarrassed in a sense.

"Sorry..."

A frown soon came to the ginger's face as she rested her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, giving her a small pat before she gave her her personal space back.

"You're alright."

Silence soon flooded over the two, the wind howling between them as they continued along the trail.  
Beca's eyes remained glassed over, deep in thought, yet it was clear the thoughts brought her pure pain.  
The older girl looked over at her for a short while, studying her features as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down as her mind raced.  
She could tell that Beca wasn't okay. No matter how much she tried to convince her, it didn't work. The girl was stuck in a ditch and she had no way of getting out and it was that she knew for sure..

"Chlo..?"

After a while, the silence faded as a weak tone erupted from the young woman.  
Her eyes remained to the floor below as she spoke, a mumble that was barely heard over the roaring wind around them.

"Hm?"

Looking over, Chloe tilted her head with a small smile at the girl. Reassuring her, unaware of if she actually needed it or not.

With a shaky tone, tears welled in the younger girl's eyes as she look up to meet Chloe's gaze, watching fear enter the ginger's eyes as she spoke the three words that haunted her since she had left her for the first time.

 ** _"Are we... Friends?"_**


	4. It Was Just A Thought

_**A/N- Beca's POV. Same AU.**_

 _ **New character introduction, Stacie!**_

 _ **Stacie is a Junior. She is 17, a year older than Beca, and a month older than Chloe. She was held back, rip Stace.**_

 ** _Another short one, no triggers._**

 ** _~Without further ado, read on and enjoy._**

 ** _[][]_**

Standing in the courtyard, my eyes were dull.  
The days came and went, most days being just like the last. No matter what seemed to occur, the only thing that ever truly changed, turned out to be my thoughts and feelings. As she'd walk by chatting happily with her friends, I'd remain with mine... Lonely and just hoping for that one moment. But it'd never happen. It never could happen. Although she was my friend, maybe even considering her as my best, I could never bring myself to tell her. All that ever came to mind was the fact that I'd be hated, disowned, or just forgotten. I didn't want that, I never wanted it.. Yet some days, it's all I could think would happen. Of course, it never happened, yet... But it doesn't mean that some day it wouldn't.

"Hey!"

Hearing the yell, my head turns to meet the person that owned the vice.

"W-What?"

"You're dazing in and out, Becs. You sure you're alright?"

For a moment, I felt like saying the truth. Getting it all off my chest and just pouring my heart and soul onto the concrete below. Letting other people absorb what was bothering me and then wonder after words if I'd finally consider being, 'fine'. But I don't get those chances. I never got that shot, I never get to remember what it feels like to be, 'okay', or 'fine', because in the end, it just goes away.

"Yeah! Yeah... I'm fine."

It's a lie.  
It was all just a lie.  
I'm not fine, I'm not okay...  
But no one knows that.  
We put on a mask to show that we're perfectly fine, when in the end all we really feel like doing is crying. No matter what we tell ourselves, we don't..

"You sure, Beca?"

Looking into my friend's brown eyes, I sigh.  
Stacie was always there for me. She always knew whether or not I was really okay, whether I said so or not. We always just seemed to have that connection.

"No... Stace, I'm not okay.. I've been trying so hard to show that I am, but I'm not. I'm not okay.. I'm really not."

Telling the truth seemed to take weight off my shoulders. Breathing seemed easier, but in reality, it wasn't.

I watched her eyes dull, concern clouding them.  
She really cared... Maybe she cared too much, I knew I wasn't important enough to have someone's care, but here she was, caring.  
It's not that I didn't appreciate it, I just knew I didn't deserve such a friend.

"Beca.. Is it her again?"

Dropping my had, I look away near instantly.  
The impending doom of the truth struck me like a dying sun sending its last rays over the horizon aimed directly at me.  
It was always her.  
The only person that could make me happy was the reason I cried every morning and cried every night.  
A reason to come to school, but a reason to dread the entire day.

"Y-Yeah... It is."

I didn't want to say it.  
I knew I was being pathetic.  
Everyday the stitches in my heart would come undone as I would try to stitch them back together at the seams.  
You never realize that someone has a hold on you till it actually shows.

All Stacie did, was sigh.  
She didn't say a word.  
Incurred the full wrath of the everyday issue and just looked at me.  
Everyday this happened and everyday, it was the same thing.  
Finally she spoke, she was soft, yet strong with her words.

"I know you love her, Becs, I really do. But you know for a fact, you've said it yourself, we've been over this Beca! You don't want to take the shot. I don't know what the hell else you want me to do!"

I could tell she was angry..  
Don't know why she was though.  
This was more of my issue than anything else, she told me I could vent to her.  
 _What the hell did she expect?_

"I can't tell her!"

"Yes, you can if you really wanted to!"

"I **do** want to!"

"Then do it!"

"I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU CA-"

"I can't Stacie..."

The pain added up and I could feel the tears slowly starting to fall down my face.  
It wasn't easy..  
She didn't understand the pain I went through..

"You can, Becs... I know you can."

"I can't... Do you know what it feels like to love someone so much, that if you ever decided to change your way, you know you'd lost them? Knowing for a fact that they love someone else, all you ever do is hear about it, all you can ever do is listen I love her so much... That I force myself to sit through the countless texts I get about the guy she likes, I respond back, acting happy, because that's all I can do. She doesn't know, Stace... She doesn't know and she can never know, I don't want to lose her. I lover her too much to ever have her leave me. Stace, I'm scared.."

The world just seemed to stop spinning at that time. The courtyard silent as I'm beyond sure my cries echoed off whatever walls were around.  
I didn't want to lose her.  
She never understood that.  
Telling her that I love her, she could leave me, she could hate me, she could just simply disown me as if we were never a thing in general.  
It's not that easy and Stacie knows that for a fact.  
Today after Biology I'd get to leave and finally see her, but maybe it wasn't gonna be fun and games like I thought..

The sound of the bell ringing through the clearing struck me from my trance.  
Stacie walked up to me, her brown eyes dull in appearance and soft in gaze.  
Resting a hand on my shoulder, she simply said.

 _"You gotta let her go..."_


	5. A Miracle Gone Wrong

_**A/N- This is based off of the movie, "What to Expect When You're Expecting". Anna Kendrick played the role of a character named Rosie and within the movie some depressing ass crap happened and I thought I'd bring that here. Sorry that all of these are so depressing, I swear when my mood changes they'll get better.**_

 _ **Someone requested a pregnant Beca so I was like, why not just add an older draft I had where she was pregnant for a while, you'll have to read to figure it out.**_

 _ **{Trigger that is included here is a miscarriage. If that's even a trigger?}**_

 _ **~Without Further Ado, Enjoy and Read on!**_

 _ **[][]**_

Resting her hand over her stomach, she looked over at the 5'4" woman standing in her doorway, smiling at her as she looked down at the small bump forming.

"Cmon'! Turn so I can see that bump!"

She grinned holding her phone to take a picture.

Turning to her side, she continued looking down at her stomach.  
Her smile was warm as she looked down at her stomach, admiring the small bundle of joy growing inside of her.  
Fear had gripped her heart once..  
At the age of 21, unplanned pregnancy was really scary.  
She wasn't even sure Chloe was going to be around to support her..  
It was just really fearful..

As Chloe slowly walked up, dropping her phone on the bed, she wrapped her arms around her from the back, running her hands over her exposed belly.

"You're so beautiful."

She whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.  
Her hands were cold as they rested over her normally warm stomach.  
It was just so quick.

"Yeah?"

She asked back lightly as she looked out the window.  
The sky was nearing a black state as she looked at the snow covering the ground from a week's snowfall.  
Smiling to herself lightly, her eyes brightened.

"Yeah."

Chloe slowly walked her towards the bed, sitting them both down.  
She casually rested her hand on her thigh as they say looking out the window.  
Chloe slowly took Beca's hand in hers. Squeezing it lightly, fear gripping her heart.

"You okay?"

Beca asked looking over, her steel blue eyes connecting with her lighter blue ones.  
Her eyes were full of concern as she watched her girlfriend, fear in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah.."

She promised softly as she slowly turned to turn off the lamp.

"You sure?"

Beca asked once more.  
She knew something was bothering her.. 'What', was the question..

"Hon, I'm fine."

She promised.  
Chloe patted the spot next to her as Beca slowly slunk down into her embrace, resting her head against her chest.  
Flipping the covers over them both, Beca pecked Chloe's lips.

"I love you."

She coo'ed as she snuggled under the covers.

"I love you too."

She coo'ed back, kissing her forehead and breathing in her scent as she slowly drifted off.

 **[]**

Waking up, Beca felt a sharp pain ripple through her stomach.  
A warm feeling between her legs, she looked down through the darkness, unable to feel anything.  
Everything feeling wet and sticky, she flipped the covers off.  
Instantly, fear gripped her heart as she shook Chloe.

"Chlo, get up!"

Her voice was a near whisper as she shook.

"Yeah?"

She murmured sleepily.

"I-I'm bleeding."

She nearly cried as she continued looking in the general area.

"Wh-"

Chloe turned on the lamp next to her, the lights shooting on.  
Narrowing her eyes, she blinked and rubbed them, getting used to the light.  
Looking between her girlfriend's legs, a pool of blood circled around her.

"Yeah, you are.."

She got up off the bed, throwing the bloody blankets off to the floor.

"Oh my.. Oh my God.."

Beca looked at all the blood as it streamed down from the bed, slowly getting up.  
Her dark grey shorts were matted in blood as she stood up.  
Dripping down her legs, she slowly started towards the bathroom, tears forming in her eyes.

"Honey.."

Chloe sighed as she walked after her.

"Clean that up.. Please.."

She looked her in her crystal blue eyes before shutting the bathroom door, a sob shaking her petite form as she slid down the door.

 **[]**

Sitting in a wheelchair at the hospital, Chloe stood behind Beca as she sighed softly.  
Her heart racing as she rested up against the wall.  
They had gone to the ER, needing to know what happened.  
Beca already had a very good idea..  
Resting her hand over her stomach, a sob escaped her mouth as she pushed her legs together.

"Hon.."

Chloe rested her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"Beca Mitchell."

Came the call from a nurse.

The nurse was a young blonde that stood in the doorway, wearing a light blue shirt with little pink flowers on it.

Chloe slowly rolled her over.  
Pain shot through her stomach as Beca looked at the ground.

"You're alright.."

Chloe promised as she bit down on her lip, following the nurse as she helped Beca out of the chair, up onto an examination table.

"Mass vaginal bleeding.. Pregnant?"

The nurse looked over the clipboard in her hand as she looked at the two.

"Yeah."

Chloe replied quietly as she continued looking at Beca as she had her knees come to her chest. Her head planted against her knees, not budging.

"Alright.. The Doctor will be in with you two in a bit."

The nurse sighed as she walked back out.

Beca broke into tears as she shook uncontrollably.  
Pain ripping her heart in two as she hyperventilated.  
She knew it all too well.  
And it killed her every time she chose to think of the word.

What seemed like hours later, an older man entered the room, a white jacket covering his form. His voice was soft and slow as he spoke,

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Yeah."

Chloe nodded her head as she looked to the petite woman in tears.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to perform an ultrasound."

The Doctor announced as he walked over to a cabinet.

"Hon.."

Chloe whispered softly.

Slowly looking up, Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, feeling pain shoot through her as she let out a pained sigh.  
Chloe nodded softly, holding her hand as the doctor walked over, slowly helping Chloe lift up the younger woman's shirt.  
Feeling the cold gel on her exposed stomach, Beca dug her head into Chloe's arm. The stick moving around on her stomach, Chloe locked her eyes onto the screen.  
A week ago..  
A week ago she saw tiny movement..  
Something growing in her..  
Someone.  
Looking at the screen, it was blank.  
She felt her heart shatter inside of her as she continued looking.  
Beca slowly lifted her head off of her arm, looking over at the screen.  
A whine escaped her as she darted her head back into Chloe's arm, crying harshly.

The doctor cleared his throat, turning the screen off as he looked at the two.  
Taking the stick off of her stomach and placing it off to the side, slowly he rested a hand on Beca's shoulder,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He looked between Chloe and Beca as she came to lift her head, making eye contact with him as she covered her mouth with her hands.

 **[]**

The ride home went along in silence.  
Rain poured outside as Beca looked out the window as they reached the house.  
She hadn't had the strength to speak until now..

"It's my fault."

She whispered quietly.  
As she continued looking out the window, she spoke more, her heart breaking with every word she uttered.

"I wished for this.."

When she had first found out she was pregnant, she'd hoped for a miscarriage, so she wouldn't have to choose if she was keeping the baby or not.  
After choosing to keep the baby, she never wanted that.

"Becs.."

Chloe shook her head as she turned off the car.

"I never even felt it kick."

She gripped the door handle.

Chloe was always scared at first to be a mother..  
But after knowing that she would get the chance to be someone, she loved the the idea of being a mother..  
Especially to Beca's child.

"Beca.. I-"

"Guess you're off the hook."

Opening the door, Beca walked out into the pouring rain.  
It rained down on her, feeling like nails as it hit her skin.

"Beca!"  
Chloe yelled as she got out of the car, hurrying over to her.

"You don't have to worry anymore! Or pretend you love me.."

She cried as she looked away.

"I do love you! And I'll always worry about you!"

Chloe yelled through the rain as it poured down to the earth below.

"Do you really?"

Beca whispered out forcefully as she glared at the woman before her, the rain clouding her vision as she blinked.

The question pondered her..  
 _Did she?_  
Or was she just staying with her because she was having her child..?

"I.. I do."

"You hesitated!"

Beca cried as she turned back around, tears joining the puddles that formed below as she ran up the stairs.

"Beca!"

Chloe yelled as she ran up the stairs after her.  
The door slammed and locked in her face.

"Becs?"

Stacie and Amy looked over from their spot on the couch as the petite brunette ran up the stairs.

The door to her room slammed as she slid down the door.  
Tears filling her eyes, blurring her vision as she shook her head.

"Babs? You okay?"

Stacie's voice sounded as she knocked softly on the door.

No..  
She wasn't..  
She really wasn't.

"No.."

She whimpered as she slowly slid across the floor, standing up as she ran a hand through her hair as the door opened.

"What's wrong?"

Emily coo'ed as she slowly came to embrace Beca.

"I lost it."

Beca cried as she dug her face into Amy's shoulder.

Stacie's mouth gaped open as she looked to Amy, who nodded softly.

"I'm sorry.."

"Maybe it was for the best."

Beca instantly pulled out of the hug, glaring at Stacie.

"Fuck you!"

Beca growled as she pushed stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Beca.."

Amy's eyes were wide as she heard her friend curse.  
Her tone filled with shock.

"No, fuck you! 'It was for the best'? **It was for the best?!** "

Beca yelled as she curled her fingers into a fist, glaring at her friend.

"You didn't want it in the first place.."

Stacie defended herself quietly as Amy slowly walked over to join her.

"Then I did."

Beca shot back.

"But you didn't at first.."

"That doesn't fucking matter! Try having a human being growing inside of you. Someone you know you'll love for the rest of your life, a child you'll hold in your arms! Love them with all of your love till you can't love anymore! Imagine that And then losing it! Knowing you'll never fucking get it again!"

Beca yelled back.  
Anger slick in her tone as her heart cracked down the middle.

The two girls were speechless at their younger friend's rage.

"W-"

"Get the fuck out."

Beca pointed to the door.  
Hearing both gulp, she slammed the door behind them, locking it as she walked back to the window.  
Seeing Chloe outside...

 _I wanted nothing more in this world..  
But comfort..  
That baby was every reason I got up in the morning..  
Knowing I'd be able to hold it in my arms..  
Now it's in a trash can with no name or gender.._

Her phone vibrating brought her out of her thoughts as she slowly picked it up off the bed.

 **Chloe- I love you..**

Looking at the text, she looked out the window, watching her wave through the rain.  
She looked back to her phone before dropping it on her bed and closing the curtains.


	6. You Apologize Way Too much

_**A/N-High School AU again!**_

 ** _Recap if you forgot about the characters and some new character's introduced in this aka being like one character._**

 ** _Chloe is a senior, she is 17, two years older than Beca._**

 ** _Beca is a sophomore, she is 16, two years younger than Chloe._**

 ** _Amy is a sophomore, she is 16, a year older than Beca, but a year younger than Chloe._**

 ** _It's a longer one to save you from the two short one's I had in a row._**

 ** _{Trigger warning- Self-Harm}_**

 ** _~Without Further Ado, Enjoy and Read on._**

 ** _[][]_**

Watching from her spot, she sighed.

For a fact, she knew she needed to talk to the older woman, but no matter what she told herself, she didn't want to.  
Not for the fact that it required effort, but for the fact that she cared for her happiness.  
She didn't want to ruin her day or make it hell.

Sitting on the stairs to the southwest stairwell, she nearly cried.  
It hurt her so much, but she knew it needed to be done.  
She'd never bring herself to confront her, because she hated confrontation.

Giving up, she came to rest her head on her knees.  
All of her friends hung out at that stairwell, but no matter how many people were actually around, she felt alone.  
An outcast in her own area she came to call home.  
The stairwell was theirs.  
No one stayed or came unless they knew them.

"Hey, Becs."

Picking her head up, Beca's steel blue eyes met turquoise ones that seemed to haunt her.  
Nearly letting out a scream, she dropped her phone as she came to sit up straight.

"H-Hey! Uh... Who let you.. In..?"

Looking back over her shoulder, she gestured with her head towards a larger female with her hair pulled back in a pony tail.  
The Aussie gave a smile and two thumbs up as the girls both looked at her.

"Amy did."

Beca gave a thumbs up back before dropping her head.

"Great..."

Hearing the tone of her voice, the older woman tilted her head.

"What's wrong?"

Beca looked up instantly.

"What do you mean? I'm fin-"

"Bullshit. You sound like your cat just died."

Feeling her heart crack even more she looked away.

"He actually did.."

Covering her mouth instantly, she rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, hating herself for saying something so stupid.

"Beca, I am so sorry. I didn-"

"It was my fault anyways.."

Beca kept her gaze locked on the courtyard, her steel blues clouding over.

Tilting her head, the older woman kept her eyes on the younger woman who refused to look her way.

"What do you mean?"

With a sigh, Beca began.

"If I hadn't let him out, he wouldn't have left. If I hadn't left him alone, I wouldn't have lost him. I fucked up."

Watching the younger woman slowly fall apart at the loss of her furry friend, Chloe sighed.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Beca shook her head.

"Everything is my fault! I'm just one big fuck up! That's why you left, isn't it?"

Chloe was silent.  
Her crystal blue eyes looked away before they came back to rest on the younger woman.

"That was never your fault.. I had a lot on my mind and a lot of things to do at that time. I never left, Beca. I just didn't have the time f-"

"But you had the time for Aubrey. You had the time for Chicago. You had the time for everyone under the goddamn sun, but when it came to me, you just didn't have the time, right?"

As she went silent, Beca shook her head with a small snort, looking away.

"Exactly. You're full of shit."

After the silence seemed to last forever, Chloe shook her head before she began.

"That's not true, Beca. I could only talk to certain people-"

"And you chose them over me. Right?"

Looking away, Beca nodded as she dropped her head, shaking it as she felt tears push at the backs of her eyes.

"I fucking knew it."

Looking back to Beca, Chloe rested a hand on her knee.

"Beca.. That's not true. My mom-"

"It's always her! Do you even have any control over your own life?!"

Looking away, her head remained turned away from the younger woman.  
Tears were streaming down her face as she kept her head turned.

Beca rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, looking the other way.

The silence lasted forever before Beca couldn't take it any longer, starting back up, unaware of the fact that the older woman was hanging by just a thread.

"My mom this, my mom that. Nothing you ever do, starts with you, does it? Do you just constantly fucking depend on her? What ab-"

"NO! I DON'T!"

Turning around finally, she cracked.

Beca could see the tears streaming down Chloe's face and she slowly shut up.

"No, I don't have control over my life. Everything I do starts with her, because it ends with her. If I ever want to do something, it goes through her. If I had more control over my life, maybe I would've chosen you, but I didn't have the goddamn choice. If you could shut the fuck up and stop being so goddamn selfish, maybe we would've been closer. I came over here trying to apologize for the fact that I was silent for those two months, but it all came down to you. Sorry you can't accept anything. Sorry you may not want to, but if you can just please.. Shut. Up. I can't do anything..."

Her voice died out into sobs as she looked away, covering her face.

 _Shit..._

Beca watched the older woman fall apart in that moment and ran a hand through her brunette locks.  
She came over to apologize, the same thing that Beca was supposed to be doing.  
Of all the happiness she wanted to bring to her, she was depriving her of it that very moment.

"Chlo.. I... I didn't know..."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Giving a small smile, Beca sighed as she kept her hand in her hair, looking at the older woman.  
She felt like crap.  
It was her fault the older woman was like this, tested her patience and just burned it out.  
Of course, she didn't mean to, but she had to remember that every story has a beginning and an end.  
For it to be put together and finished, it needed both.  
Thinking more on it, Chloe was the beginning and Beca was the end.  
Sighing, she slowly turned herself to be face to face with the older woman.

"I'm sorry, Chlo.."

A small scowl was all she got in reply.

"That's all you ever are, is sorry. Didn't I tell you that you don't have to be anymore? Everything that happened in the past, everything that's happening right now, it's my fault. You shouldn't have to be sorry for anything. I put you through this.."

"Hey, hey!"

Beca shook her head instantly, slowly taking the older woman's hand in hers, forcing a small smile aside from the rest of her broken features.

"It's not your fault.. It's not _all_ your fault. I stuck around. I endured everything you threw at me, because I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be more than your friend.. But no matter what I did, I failed to realize that I was too selfish at times, how it doesn't just impact one person, but two. A relationship can't just have one person, it can start with one, but in the end, it ends with two."

Chloe kept the younger woman's gaze, her crystal blue eyes red and puffy from her breakdown.

"You're not alone you know.."

She spoke softly and a small frown fell upon Beca's lips.

"You always think that you're alone in everything you do.. But you're not... I see you sitting around her, Beca. You basically own this stairwell. But no matter how many people are around, you're still lonely.."

Beca slowly looked away, her steel blues clouding over in pain.  
The truth hurt.  
She was right, and it was sad to know that her loneliness was obvious, even to the one she loved.

"I know... But I don't want anyone else.."

Tears started to push at the backs of the younger woman's eyes.  
She didn't want to cry.  
Not here, not now.  
It was a sign of weakness, and Beca always believed that guys were strong..  
And that's what Chloe liked.  
So she swore to herself to be more like a guy in hopes that maybe it would do her better.  
It was a stupid thing to believe, because clearly it wasn't ever going to be her and Chloe, but she always just had hope for the impossible.

"Then what do you want..?"

The question was so innocent, so fragile.

As if at any moment, her retort would come out and shatter it.  
She could sense the fear from her own aura, the fear from the older woman.  
They were both a mess...  
But Beca knew what she wanted..  
Who she wanted...

 _It's now or never..  
Say it, _  
_Or forever hold your tongue.._

"What I want... Is you."

A single tear fell from Beca's eye.  
Her heart skipping a beat as she looked away, taking her hand from the older woman's grasp.  
She couldn't take the pain any longer.

"Beca..."

Chloe looked at the younger woman, watched her as she broke apart before her.  
It would seem pathetic to anyone else, but she saw how much she meant to her.  
Right then and there, and she couldn't say that she felt more special.

"I know!"

What happened next surprised her, the frustration clear in the younger woman's voice.

"You know what?"

"I know, that I can't have you. I can never call you mine and I'll always regret the day that I told you first. I felt like such an idiot, I wanted to tell you but there was so much I wanted to say and so little time. Overall it was a horrible time to tell you something so important, you just brushed over it like I was nothing. All you care about is Chicago, and trust me, I can understand that and nothing I do or say will change that... But, just hear me out. _Please._ "

Beca had turned to look directly into the older woman's eyes, her steel blue ones clouded over.

Chloe nodded for her to continue,

"I'm here."

"Good.."

 **{Trigger Warning}**

Beca slowly looked down as she felt fingers entwine with her's.  
Wincing slightly, she looked down from them to where her hoodie covered her arms.

Following her gaze, Chloe looked from Beca down.

"Beca.."

Looking away, she felt more tears threaten to fall.

"Beca, show me your wrist."

Shaking her head, she tried to pull her hand away instantly, but the older woman was clearly stronger.

Pulling up the sleeve to her hoodie, she saw the clean cuts going straight across Beca's wrists.  
They were clearly only from the other day and it pained her so much to know that she was the reason for everything.  
That she caused all this pain and didn't know it until now.

"Beca... No, no, no! Why..?"

Chloe looked from the cuts to the younger woman.  
Not getting a response, she pulled her in, holding her against herself as she rested her head on her's.  
All she did was cry.  
Tears streamed down both of their faces at that point.

 **[]**

A long moment of silence followed the two before Chloe broke it, speaking softly.

"They're because of me, aren't they?"

Feeling the small nod from the younger woman, Chloe cursed.

Holding her tighter, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Beca.."

"That's all you ever are.. That's all you ever can be.."

"I know, I know, bu-"

In that moment, it happened just so quick..

Widening her eyes a small gasp escaped her before she felt lips on hers.  
Nearly falling back off the stairs, Chloe looked at the younger woman.

They were both silent.  
Alarmed at what had just happened, Beca slowly backed up till she hit the other wall of the stairs.

"B-Beca.."

Shaking her head, she looked away.

"I-I'm sorry.."

Scooting forward to where she was next to the younger woman, she slowly took her index and middle finger, placed them beneath her chin, and turned her head to where they were face to face. Looking into scared steel blue eyes, Chloe's smiled a bright blue.

"Don't be.."

"But I-"

Her eyes widened before it happened all over again.

Pulling away, Beca looked at Chloe before they both shared a look.

"I didn't know how else to shut you up. You apologize way too much."

The laugh from the older woman brought a laugh out of the younger one.

At that moment, the bell rang and the two slowly stood up, taking each other's hand.

It was finally over..  
Or was it?


	7. I Didn't Deserve It

_**A/N- Hey Guys.**_ _ **Real quick before I do begin, this I just wanna have you guys please keep this in mind if you decide to comment.**_

 _ **What you're about to read actually occurred in my life, the events I put Beca and Chloe through are things I went through when it comes to these pretty depressing ones. This one I will be pretty sensitive about, so I'll just put that out here. Same High School AU.**_

 ** _{Trigger Warning- Self-Harm.}_**

 ** _~Without Further Ado, Enjoy and Read on._**

 ** _[][]_**

"If you know what's good for you, I'd back the fuck up."

Spotting the ginger from her spot on the stairs, Beca glared at her.  
The Senior had started a small walk for her and she knew it wouldn't end well.  
She wanted nothing to do with the older girl and didn't even want to see her anymore.  
The thought of her made her blood boil, but she felt her heart skip a beat the moment she heard the girl call for her.

"Beca.. Listen to me, please.."

Beca's brisk walk away from the senior had stopped as she heard what the girl wanted.  
Raising a brow as she turned around, she looked directly into the ginger's crystal blue gaze.  
Her voice was low, a harsh hiss as she nearly spat the three words.

"Listen to you?"

Running a hand through her brown locks as she turned back around, she shook her head as she started walking away, the wind blowing through the open halls.  
A breeze swept through the hallway, sweeping up leaves and dirt in its path as Beca kept her walk.  
She could hear the older girl behind her, gaining on her, the footsteps getting louder and louder.  
It was only a matter of time before she got stopped, and she really wasn't ready to listen to the girl.  
She didn't care for what the girl had to say, but at this point, she knew that she'd be forced to listen to her.

 _Listen?  
You never listened to me!  
Why should I listen to you? _

"Beca, stop."

Beca's thoughts had been correct.  
The ginger had gained on her, grabbing her right wrist as it swung back naturally.

Being pushed back to where her back hit the wall and she staggered to keep her balance, the older girl watched Beca with a calm glare.  
As much as she didn't like being pushed, she knew a million to one that she deserved that.  
What she didn't like more, was the fact that when she grabbed the girl's wrist, pain had filtered through the younger girl's eyes, showing that something beneath her sleeves were causing her pain.  
Fear flicked in her eyes for a short moment and the older girl saw that.  
She watched Beca flinch, knowing that she saw something she didn't want her to see.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Beca's eyes darkened with rage.  
Her normal steel blue orbs were a near storm blue as she watched the girl cautiously.  
Pain flew up her arm as she instantly grabbed the inside of her sleeve, biting the inside of her lip.  
She hated that fear had entered her eyes in that moment.  
It had happened before and the older girl knew what she had done.  
Beca hated that she had that effect on her, she just wished that she had been stronger and wouldn't have worn the feeling on her sleeve..  
Literally..

Watching Beca with a sigh, the older girl frowned.  
She knew what Beca had done.  
She knew what was causing the girl so much pain, and in that moment she knew it wasn't her.  
She had caught Beca cutting before, it pained her so much upon finding out that she was the reason for her downfall, but at this moment, she was going to hopefully clear things up with her..  
It wouldn't work, and she knew the younger girl wanted nothing to do with her, but she was determined to try anyways.

"Pull up your sleeves."

Beca faltered as she had turned around to leave.  
Her body frozen in place as she slowly turned her head to look back at the girl.  
Seeing her raise a brow, Beca looked away, knowing that she had been caught.

"Beca, show me your arms."

Shaking her head, Beca turned around, trying to put on that mask she normally wore.  
She needed to have it on or else she'd fall apart.  
As vulnerable as she was in this moment, she needed to try and convince her that she wasn't.  
Beca was never able to do that when she was around the older girl, she nearly bent to her every will.

"Fuck off, Chloe!"

Hearing the snap come from the younger girl, Chloe slowly took a step forward, brow raised in surprise.

"If I need to tear those sleeves down myself, I will. It's the hottest day of the month and you're frying in a hoodie."

Beca rolled her eyes, clearly not content with the thought of taking the article of clothing off.  
She knew what was beneath it..  
She knew it was wrong..

"Why do you care?"

Chloe raised a brow.  
To her, the question was rather rude and uncalled for, but viewing it through the younger girl's eyes, she slowly saw her faults.

"Would you rather me not?"

"You never did any other time."  
Beca challenged in reply, keeping her foot down as she looked at the older girl.

Pursing her lips, Chloe took a step forward, her gaze dull as she spoke.

"I never knew!"

A small chuckle came from Beca, her lips curling into a psychotic smile the older woman couldn't see as she turned her head to look at the ground below.  
Her mask was broken..  
Her heart shattered.  
The last thing she wanted was to feel the sting in her eyes as tears threatened to fall.  
She was vulnerable in front of Chloe.  
She hated it..  
But now, now she was broken.  
Her mentality went to hell and the last time she smiled was when she cried, remembering the better times.

Slowly turning around to meet the older girl's scared crystal blue gaze, she watched the older ginger frown with sympathy.  
Chloe took a small step forward, clearly hesitant with her movement as she waited for Beca to move.  
Their eyes were locked in that moment, Beca felt her heart stop beating as she weakly cackled the four words she repeated to herself nearly everyday.

"Because you never cared."

Her sleeves fell down as her arms went up.  
Sticking in place with the blood that trickled from deep cuts the young girl had created.  
Her arms were a massacre, old and new blood staining her arms and the sleeves to her hoodie.  
Drops of scarlet blood fell to the floor below as Chloe's heart stopped, looking directly at the scene before her.  
She was the reason for all of this pain.  
She was the reason the Sophomore wanted to die from blood loss..  
She was the reason she grew so demented and unstable.

Nearly running forward, the older girl looked at her arms, tears slipping down her cheeks as she began to sob the younger girl's name.

"Beca!"

Hearing her name cried in her ear, Beca slowly wrapped her arms around the older woman.  
Not worrying about how her blood was slowly staining the girl's black and white hoodie.  
Her mind was blank.  
Everything that had been running through her head stopped.  
Her heart?  
It beat slower and slower every second.  
When the realization hit her that she was hugging the older girl, Beca tried to move out of the hug.  
The pain coursing through her veins as she pulled against the older girl who kept her in her spot.  
She knew she wouldn't win the fight, the older girl's hold on her was strong, warm...  
It was what she had wanted for so long, but now having it, she didn't want it at all.

Sobs sounded in Chloe's ear as she rested her head on top of the younger girl's, her eyes closed tightly as she kept her hands planted on the girl's body.  
She didn't want to lose her..  
She had messed up so bad and she knew she wasn't going to get her back..  
Beca wanted nothing to do with her, but in that moment, Chloe knew that she needed her.

"Why..?"

The choked sob sounded in her ear and Chloe slowly rubbed the girl's back.  
She didn't know how to respond to the question.  
What she did was horrible and she was aware of that..  
She regretted it immensely, but the past was the past and she could only shape the future.  
Looking past the girl and to the floor below, she slowly shook her head.  
No matter what she said, she never had an answer for why she did what she did.

"I'm sorry, Becs.."

Beca instantly pulled out of the girl's hold.  
Her force so strong that the older girl nearly staggered back as she cried looking away, knowing what the girl was going to say.  
She was at fault and she never wouldn't be.  
Everything that happened was her fault, not Beca's.

"It's too late for sorry! What the fuck did I do to deserve any of the shit you did?"

Beca watched the girl, her puffy steel blue eyes full of fear and anger.  
Her heart was beating so rapidly at the point she was sure she would suffer from a heart attack at any moment..  
Because she knew the answer..  
There wasn't one.  
Chloe didn't have an answer and Beca knew that.  
What Chloe did, Beca knew she didn't deserve it.  
It would always hurt her to know that even though she never deserved it, she still got it.

"Do you even know? Do you have an answer?"

Chloe looked away, shaking her head.  
She had no answer..  
No reason for causing the girl so much pain.

"No.."

She sobbed quietly, looking back to the younger girl.

"No, I don't.."

Beca looked away, blood from her fresh cuts dripping down her arms only to slip through her fingers and drip down to the concrete below.  
Watching it happen, Beca stood there for a moment.  
Just watching her own blood hit the concrete below.  
It was a horrible sight..  
But in that moment she felt a sense of tranquility run through her body before she looked up to watch Chloe.

"For all of the answers I ever wanted.."  
Her voice came out in a pained whisper as she slowly met the girl's scared gaze.  
"Why did I know that you wouldn't have any?"

Turning to the side as she watched the older girl jump to defend herself, Beca rolled her eyes, looking out into the distance.  
She barely had any care left for what the older girl had to say, but she would still listen.

"I was scared, Beca.. You were obsessed! I-"

Beca felt her heart freeze as a new presence entered her body.  
She was unable to contain her rage any longer as she all but glared at the older woman.  
Her steel blue gaze dark with rage and disbelief as she looked at the older girl, blood slipping between her fingers and hitting the wall beside them as she turned quickly.

"Scared?"

Chloe gulped.  
Her word choice clearly incorrect as she only just decided to see that now.  
She knew she had no right to be scared, but Beca had every right..  
She put her through so much..

"You were fucking scared? Chloe, I was scared!"  
The younger girl took a step forward, her voice shaking as she cried out her pain she had kept silent for a year.  
"I was scared every night that you wouldn't be there in the morning! I was scared every moment that I did something wrong!"  
Choking on her words, Beca looked away, covering her mouth as she couched from the pain.  
Everything hurt...

Her voice was hoarse as she continued, weak, yet strong as she continued in a near whisper.  
"I was scared... Every day, that you were lying to me again and you never cared.."  
Watching the younger girl cautiously, Chloe shook her head, tears slowly slipping into the breeze as she whimpered.  
"So.. You were scared?"

The girl before her broke down.  
The younger brunette clearly fed up with everything she had been forced to deal with for years.  
She was unable to keep her composure and it wasn't long before she felt arms wrap around her sides and pull her flush against her body.  
Her effort to stay out of the ginger's hold was short lived as she rested her head against the older girl's chest, crying her heart out as she held her so tight, as if any moment the girl would leave and disappear..  
Again..  
Beca's voice grew weak, her cries replaced with harsh coughs and her blood soon coming to soak the older ginger's sides instead of the floor below.  
Chloe just ran her hand through the girl's hair, nodding her head softly as she listened to the girl cry against her.  
Her entire chest vibrated as the girl choked and sobbed, her petite form cracking every second.  
The only words she heard the girl cry out in a whisper, were the words she never believed, but knew the girl had nothing left to say.  
"I hate you.. I hate you so much.."

Sighing, Chloe nodded her head once more, shushing her as she ran her hand through the girl's brown locks, wincing as she felt her shake beneath her hold.

"I know, Becs.. I know.."

They stood there.  
Holding one another in their arms as the younger girl cried for the whole school to hear.  
She didn't know what else to do, but in that moment, the only comfort she got was from the same person who was the reason she couldn't sleep at night.  
A love hate relationship where love out weighed the hate..  
Yet some days Chloe grew unsure.  
It wasn't until she heard the younger girl beneath her cry the three words she thought she wouldn't hear again.  
They came out pained..  
Shattered, almost as though she didn't mean them, but she knew that she did.

 _"I love you..."_


End file.
